


It’s only natural. Or not.

by ElJefe



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJefe/pseuds/ElJefe





	It’s only natural. Or not.

At her fifth fashion show in a week, Andy was thankful this one had an open bar. As the bartender poured her drinks, Andy felt the slow glide of eyes on her and bent her knee to exploit the thigh-high slit in her frock to the limits of propriety. 

Accepting the champagne flutes w/ a grateful smile, Andy turned back to the room; an ethereal wonderland of white and silver, mimicking the hair color of “Montgomery Clark, and you are?”

The gorgeous designer’s sudden presence startled the brunette. Recovering quickly, she offered her one of the flutes while admiring her perfectly sculpted platinum hair. “Andrea Sachs, but please call me Andy.”

Accepting the glass Montgomery leaned in to exchange air kisses. Andy reciprocated, brushing against Montgomery’s soft locks in the process.

Breathing in notes of eucalyptus, vanilla, and cigarette smoke, Andy pulled back, blushing as she surveyed the woman in front of her. “I was hoping to meet you Miss Clark, your show was...there are no words...”

“Please, my friends and breathtaking women call me Monty. If you’re free, I would love to show you my studio. I have several designs that won’t be released until Paris. Very hush-hush...” she said with a wink.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t. I mean, what would...”

“Miranda Priestly think?” the designer finishing the thought. “Miranda doesn’t own you.”

“Oh, no. Of course not, it’s just that...” the sentence dying in her throat as the ice blue eyes of the object of her affection bore into her from over Monty’s shoulder. The accompanying pursed lips caused Andy to drop her head apologetically, “...I’m so sorry Miss Cla...Monty. I need to go. It was such a pleasure to meet you.”

Walking away before Monty could respond, Andy downed her champagne and dialed Roy, anticipating Miranda’s coming request.

“The car will be here in 5. I’ll get our coats.” she said passing Miranda without breaking her stride toward the exit.

******

The silence engulfing the car was broken by Miranda.

“I trust you were able to confirm what we discussed.”

Sighing, “Yes, Miranda.”

“I applaud your ability to lure her in. Lord knows no one could resist your flirtations, but what was that preposterous ‘there are no words’ nonsense?” she asked mimicking Andy’s comment. “We both know there are definitely words. Disaster. Abomination. Ocular decimation!”

Andy turned, armed with her deadliest glare. Only to receive a smirk in return.

“Well?”

“Her designs really were a disaster.”

“Aaaand?”

“But it looked so real!”

At Miranda’s raised a brow, Andy groaned and slouched in her seat. Rummaging through her purse. “You win. You always win.”

Taking the $5 bill Andy extended, she patted her lover’s hand. “For the last time, there are some bets you should never make. Honestly Andrea, you should know by now that I can spot a dye job from 1000 feet away.”

“Yes Miranda.”


End file.
